


Sinsitive

by SmollGaySlytherpuff



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Ew, Gay, M/M, Old work, Weird, dont shoot me, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollGaySlytherpuff/pseuds/SmollGaySlytherpuff
Summary: Vincent is a dick and shows up for Scott's night shift. It gets weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is from like 3 years ago rip

The door to his office of the pizzeria clicked, causing Scott to jump. He urgently swiveled around in his chair, a shitty flashlight in hand, only to reveal his (most annoying) coworker, Vincent. Scott let out a sigh as the purple man stood before him. 

“Hey Mr Ring Ring~”

“Why are you here?” Scott set the flashlight back on the table, crossing his arms at the other who had shut the door and was leaning against it, grinning in the way that could unnerve anyone who hadn't learned to deal with him.

“Aww, Scotty~ That’s not a very nice way to treat a guest, now is it.” Scott sighed. “Alright alright, if you  _ must _ know, I convinced Mike to let me share the night shift with you.” Vincent winked; Scott flinched. 

“Okay… get the other chair then,” Scott nudged it towards the other man slightly, “The animatronics aren’t being very active tonight, who knows why…” He clicked the flashlight on and shone down the hall as he rewound the music box; nothing. Glancing first at the clock, 1:43 am, then shooting a wary glance to Vincent he sighed again, slumping down in his chair. “It might actually be nice to have some company,” he paused “even if it  _ is  _ you. The night shift gets kind of lonely with nothing to do…” Vincent chuckled. 

“Would you mind if I made a call?” His voice came suddenly, startling Scott out of his thoughts. 

“...You know where the phone, is why don’t you-” He stopped as Vincent’s hand rested atop his head. “V-Vincent…?” Scott swallowed thickly as the other’s purple finger traced over the top of his phone’s handset. The motion seemed almost teasing, which was confirmed by the smirk on Vincent’s face. 

“What's wrong Scott dear, something wrong?” He continued tracing up and down the handset, applying more pressure occasionally and watching Scott closely to gauge how he reacted. 

“Why can’t you just use the regular phone?” Scott’s words came out stiffly, as if he had to concentrate to get them out. Vincent smiled eerily at this. 

“It’s such a long walk, besides you seem to be,” Vincent paused, using his unoccupied hand to tap his chin in a seemingly innocent fashion, “per se, enjoying it~?” The grin that spread over his face as Scott desperately tried to find some sort of response was uncanny. Scott found that he couldn't, or possibly didn’t want to, make a move to stop Vincent’s ministrations. Letting out a soft sigh he slipped further down in his chair, allowing Vincent to continue.

“Fine.” he eventually murmured, getting tired (and a bit frustrated) at the simple line Vincent was rubbing over the phone. This caused the purple man’s grin to spread even wider as he finally plucked the phone up. He allowed his finger to lightly drift over the speaker. Scott shuddered at this, his fingernails digging into his palms as he struggled not to make much noise. 

Vincent was persistent, however. He scraped his nail over the speaker repeatedly, savoring every little noise and little movement phone guy made. He hummed quietly near the receiver of the phone, his other hand had come up to hold it by the back as his hand continued scraping his nails over various parts of it. Scott almost looked like he was shivering. Vincent slowly moved closer to the receiver, before swiftly darting his tongue out and simultaneously digging his nails into the side. 

“F-fuck…” Scott’s voice was quiet, and a bit breathy. Vincent cocked his head, making ‘eye’ contact as he repeated the motion. Scott whined again. 

‘You like this, don’t you~” Vincent teased the other guard who found himself looking down against his will. Vincent laughed softly “It’s fine Scotty; I’ll keep going.” 

Scott let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. 

Vincent experimented with finding the phone’s sensitive spots, eventually one hand looped down the cord, tracing it all the while, and rested on the phone dial. He hummed, placing his finger in register and clicking it slowly to the right. Scott was nearly squirming under him, as Vincent was practically in his lap at this point. 

“G-god d-damnit Vincent…” he moved a hand to rest shakily on the other’s shoulder, leaning his head back as the other clicked his phone’s dial slowly over with interest. Once it hit the final number Scott couldn't help but to let a soft moan escape him. 

“Damn~” Vincent murmured, eyes slipping down to quickly glance down, Scott was, as suspected, fully hard at this point. He chuckled darkly, returning his attention to the dial. Then he got an absolutely terrible idea. Vincent’s smirk grew. 

“You know,” He said softly, “I think I will go use the phone out in the lobby…” White eyes slid over Scott’s phone, trying to gauge his reaction. 

“W-w-what?!” Scott stammered over his words, he felt his grip instinctively tighten on Vincent’s shoulder as the other started to move back. “No, V-vincent, you’re going to finish what you started.” He sounded a lot more confident in his head, but the answer seemed to be okay to Vincent, as he lowered himself back down. 

“So you  _ do _ like this~”

“Fine, y-yes, I admit it Vincent, you asshole.” The other guard grinned in a sickly sweet manner as his finger traced back up the phone cord to rest on the dial once more. He teased at it a few times, Scott shot him a glare and he simply stuck out his tongue, evoking a sigh from him. 

Vincent took this as an opportunity. In the moment Scott wasn't paying much attention he bit down on the dial and scraped it over. Scott, caught in surprise ss Vincent suspected, let out an unabashed moan, instinctively bucking his hips upwards. Vincent grinned, quite liking this reaction, he did it again. All the while the purple man took the phone itself into his hand and poked and rubbed at the spots he had noted were the most sensitive. From the noises Scott was making his memory was spot on. Vincent moved his mouth to the receiver, but placed his other hand on the dial and slowly clicked it over again. Both the moments of licking at Scott’s receiver and turning of the dial were drawn out, so Scott didn’t expect Vincent's next move, but then again maybe that was an advantage in this situation.

Vincent suddenly lifted his finger from the dial, letting it quickly slam back from the ending number to the start, all while simultaneously biting down, hard, on Scott’s receiver. He  _ moaned _ and practically doubled over on Vincent, who seemed quite impressed, but at this point Scott was beyond caring. Vincent moved back into his chair and sighed, watching satisfied as the other caught his breath. 

“Well, that was a  _ much _ better outcome than I thought, or should I say… out _ cum _ .” Scott sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time that night. 

“I already have to put up with enough puns with Mike, don’t prolong my suffering.” Vincent laughed, gazing over at Scott, welling up with pride at the wet spot in his pants, even though he could barely see it in the dim lights. Scott noted the clock, which read 2:12 am. “At least we passed some time…” 

“Heh, yea~” Vincent scooted closer to him “and in a great way too, right?” He was grinning. If Scott had cheeks he was sure they would be as red as his phone right now. 

“Yea…” Scott finally answered after debating it in his head “It was pretty good…” Vincent smiled, it looked almost heartfelt to Scott, but it must have been the lights. 

“Maybe we could try to see what other parts of you are  _ sensitive  _ tomorrow~”

Scott would never say it out loud, but for once he was actually looking forward to working tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so gross im sorry


End file.
